Fiebre
by Beluu-Chaan
Summary: Manuel tiene fiebre, obviamente Martín va a cuidarlo porque esta re bueno y es obvio que lo va a querer ver (ArgentinaxChile)


**Bueno... es la primera vez que publico en esta sección. Soy mas de LH que Hetalia en si, y mi pareja favorita es ArgentinaxChile x3 Este fic** _**(o intento de éste)**_** lo escribí hace tiempo.. En fin, disfruten _(si pueden)_**

**Los personajes de Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>― Martín, ya me preguntaste lo mismo cuarenta y pico de veces ― Sebastián se frotó nuevamente el pelo al escuchar el interrogante repetitivo del argentino, que estaba bastante preocupado al parecer. ― Deja de preguntarme por Manuel, si tanto te preocupa, anda a la casa a verlo ―<p>

― ¿Te pensas que no quiero ir, boludo? ― Le respondió el rubio que estaba sentado en un sillón detrás de él. ― Iría, pero sé que me va a sacar cagando ―

― Pero podrías intentar no preguntarme a cada rato por él, Manuel solo me dijo que estaba con algo de fiebre y que por eso no iba a poder venir ― Al ver la cara de desprecio de Martín, rodó los ojos. Todos sabían que el chileno tenía como loco al argento, que dicho sea de paso, intentaba hasta lo imposible para que aceptara ser su pareja o al menos enamorarlo (Cuando creía que lo odiaba). ― Repito: Si tan preocupado te tiene, anda a verlo ―

― Gracias por tu comprensión, che ― Dijo sarcástico acomodándose mejor en el sillón y no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara a una foto enmarcada justo en la pequeña mesita al lado del sofá, haciendo que el uruguayo se sonrojara levemente.

― ¿Es necesario que te quedes mirando eso? ―Preguntó un poco irritado, a lo que Martin sonrió.

― Vos solito pusiste esa foto tuya y de Luciano abrazados bien sonrientes ― Al ver que se sonrojaba más, reprimió una pequeña risa. ― Bueno, bueno, che. Cálmate, no es como si nadie lo supiera lo de ustedes dos ―

― Anda a ver a Manuel, dale anda ― En unos segundos, el argentino era sacado de la casa de Sebastián con un portazo en la cara.

― Que mala onda, che… ― Susurró por lo bajo antes de poner sus manos en su nuca a tipo almohada y mirar al cielo. ― Bueno, seguro Manu me extraña, así que no pierdo nada si lo voy a ver… o sea… soy re grosso y estoy re bueno, seguro que me va a querer ver― Y tal como lo dijo, se dirigió a casa de cierto chileno con fiebre.

* * *

><p>― Ugh… ― Fue a abrir la puerta casi sin poder mantenerse en pie: Estaba con su pijama acostado en la cama mientras un paño frío apagaba un poco el calor que tenía en el rostro, pensó que estaba funcionando, hasta que alguien fue a tocar el timbre y cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta que aun sentía mareos. Aunque estos desaparecieron al ver la cara sonriente medio forzada del rubio que lo esperaba fuera de su hogar.<p>

― Hola Ma… ― Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, el menor le cerró literalmente la puerta en la cara. ― Pelotudo de mierda… ―Iba a retirarse cuando escucho que alguien tosía fuertemente detrás de la puerta. Inmediatamente volvió a su lugar. ―¿Manu? Che, ¿Estas bien? Pelotudo, abrime ― Se estaba preocupando al escuchar al menor.

― V-Vete de aquí, fleto c-culiao ― Logró pronunciar el chileno desde adentro tosiendo. El rubio había empezado a golpear la puerta.

― Abrime porque te tiro la puerta de una patada, Manuel ― Le dijo amenazante sin dejar de pegar desesperado. El castaño rodó los ojos, sabía que Martín era capaz de hacer algo así, entonces no le quedó más remedio que ir algo sonrojado por la fiebre con una expresión de enojo, estaba descansando lo mas bien y ahí venía el rubio a romperle las pelotas.

― ¿Qué querí…? ― Le preguntó abriendo levemente la puerta, pero el argentino hizo un movimiento brusco para poder verlo completamente.

― Boludo, estás rojo ― Posó una mano en su frente suavemente para medirle la temperatura, pero eso no duro mucho. ― ¡La puta madre Manuel, estas volando de fiebre! ― El argentino tenía ahora en sus brazos al castaño que estaba medio mareado como para mantenerse en pie. Sin esperar a que el otro le dijera algo, lo cargo estilo princesa hasta su cuarto para recostarlo en la cama.

― ¿Q-Que haces, w-weon de mierda? ― El chileno estaba sonrojado, pero más que eso estaba mareado y no le parecía buena idea que el contrario lo recostara en la cama en ese estado, seguro aprovecharía la situación de que estaba indefenso para hacerle quien sabe que cosas. Pero dejo de lado esos pensamientos cuando el argentino se separó de donde estaba él comenzando a buscar algo por la habitación.

― Te estoy cuidando boludo, así que ayudame y decime donde están los paños fríos ― Le dijo mientras buscaba debajo de un mueble que tenía libros y algunos mapas.

―P-Puerta… ― Logro murmurar apenas, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

― ¿Puerta? ― Repitió Martín volteando a la entrada de la pieza y fue ahí cuando pudo localizar un balde con agua del que sobresalían un par de trapos. Fue inmediatamente hacia ahí ― Mira que sos pelotudo, ¿Cómo te los vas a poner tan lejos? ―

―M-Martín… ― Jadeó Manuel haciendo que el otro se sobresaltara levemente. El mayor se dio vuelta para verlo algo sonrojado, encontrándose con que el chileno se había incorporado un poco, con el rostro completamente ruborizado, boca entreabierta por la agitación y el hombro izquierdo de la remera de la pijama algo bajo.

― ¿¡Q-Que mierda haces, pelotudo!? ― El otro tomo rápido un paño frio (Ni siquiera lo escurrió, por lo que dejo gotitas en su camino) y corrió hacia él para recostarlo, después coloco el trapito helado en su frente, a lo que Manuel hizo un leve gesto de molestia.

― W-Weon… ― El rubio se le quedo mirando ya más calmado, agradecía que no se hubiera tirado a violarlo, si algo pasaba igual le echaría la culpa posteriormente al otro por provocarlo con esa imagen tan…tan…tan él.

― ¿Qué pasa? Quédate acostado che, no seas boludo ― Le dijo mientras acercaba una silla de escritorio al lado de la cama para quedarse a vigilarlo.

― T-Te qui… ― A duras penas podía pronunciar las palabras, no sabía si era por la cara del argentino sumamente preocupada que le daba un aire de ternura o era por la fiebre que tenía. ― …ero ― Termino de decir esforzándose antes de caer dormido.

Martín se le quedo mirando sorprendido y sonrojado unos segundos. ¿Había dicho "Te quiero"? ¿Eh? Seguramente se había golpeado antes de tener esa fiebre… lo peor es que no podía aplicar la frase de "Los borrachos nunca mienten", porque el chileno no estaba borracho, estaba enfermo. La puta madre, cuanto más pensaba más rojo se ponía, así que decidió refregarse la cara para liberar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con él.

Respiró antes de volver a verlo: Ya estaba dormido, con el paño frío en su frente y el sonrojo de sus mejillas ya era más leve. Suspiro aliviado, seguramente para el día siguiente ya estaría sano. Pero aun así, no quería dejarlo solo. Se hizo muy levemente un lugarcito justo al lado de Manuel para apoyar sus brazos y usarlos como almohada, antes de cerrar sus ojos entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>― … Y entonces me dijiste que me amabas y que te hiciera mío ― El rubio se estaba riendo por dentro al ver las facciones del chileno, completamente sonrojado ante la historia falsa que le estaba contando. Es que cuando se levantó, Manuel con todo el amor del mundo golpeó la cabeza del argentino que aun dormía a su lado, despertándolo con un "¿¡Que chucha me hiciste anoche, fleto culiao de mierda!?" Martín lo miro medio dormido (Ya sus golpes no le dolían mucho) y decidió que lo jodería un poco contando un relato sumamente vergonzoso.<p>

― C-Conchetumare… ― El chileno se estaba cubriendo la cara con las manos, completamente avergonzado y ruborizado. ¿En serio le había dicho esas cosas al otro? Era mucha humillación.

― Pero ojo, que no te hice nada ― El menor pareció relajarse ante eso ― Estabas demasiado mal… ―

― ¿Me estai diciendo que si hubiera estado bien me hubieras violado, weon? ― Le preguntó con un tic en el ojo.

― No hubiera sido violación porque vos lo pediste, Manuuuu~ ― Contraatacó el argentino con un tono meloso, haciendo que el castaño se sonrojara nuevamente.

― A-Aun así… g-gracias por cuidarme… ― Agradeció en un tono muy bajito, desviando la mirada hacia cualquier punto que no fuera él.

― De nada ― Le respondió Martín haciendo que el chileno se ruborizara un poco más, ya que había escuchado su agradecimiento. ― Pero… ―

― ¿Qué queri? ― Lo miró nuevamente algo molesto al escuchar ese "Pero…" de su boca.

― Me tenes que dar una recompensa por cuidarte ― Dijo en un tono rápido antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

― ¡Martín, conchetuma…! ― La oración quedo incompleta, ya que fue sellada por un beso dando lugar a un mediodía completamente hermoso. Manuel, muy en el fondo, deseaba enfermarse más seguido.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya me dirán ustedes si debo seguir escribiendo de ellos xD Saludos ~ <strong>


End file.
